


On Equal Grounds

by opheliacmoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work ever! Be kind., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Masturbation, Sauna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliacmoon/pseuds/opheliacmoon
Summary: Byleth explores what Garreg Mach has turned into, and discovers that her former students have grown into horny adults.





	On Equal Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction or anything really so I have no idea what I'm doing. I wanted to try this out, and weirdly chose to write something about a character that doesn't attract me all that much, but he somehow felt perfect for this particular scenario. 
> 
> I might write a few more short scenarios like this one. Thanks for reading!

Garreg Mach was not the same since Byleth came back from her five year disappearance. There no longer was this great divide between the faculty and the students, as everyone was now of adult age and fighting a horrible war. Byleth struggled to adjust to this new reality, where she was more of a battlefield comrade than a teacher, especially since she slept during those five years, so her memories of teaching a bunch of overeager teenagers felt recent. She would now often sit near the gazebo, observing her former students all grown up, wondering what they all went through, while she was gone.

There was one addition to Garreg Mach that she was rather fond of: the opening of the sauna. Byleth had often frequented similar establishments with her fellow group of mercenaries, it was after all, one of their only ways to take a load off after fighting. She now goes regularly and usually she is left alone as her old students seem a tad embarrassed to see her in a more vulnerable context, which made it all the more surprising when Raphael came in, with a huge grin on his face. She tried hard not to stare when this behemoth of a man walked in wearing only a towel around his waist. It was probably the same length as the towel that was around her very body but it certainly did not appear that way as the piece of cloth barely held on to Raphael’s hips.

‘‘Professor! I didn’t know you enjoyed a good steam!’’ he beamed, letting out a good chuckle, while going to sit opposite her in the room.

Byleth replied with a quick nod, mentioning her need for relaxation.

‘‘I do the same, though uh, it will probably feel kinda different with you here Professor.’’

She frowned slightly hearing ‘‘Professor’’ the second time. She knows she will have to get used to that name eventually, though she wished it wouldn’t have followed her five years after disappearing. 

‘‘I hope my presence doesn’t stop you from achieving your inner peace’’ she teased.

‘‘Well you know me, I’m not one for being shy’’ he roared. ‘‘But I’ve been taught that some behaviors should only be done behind closed doors’’

‘‘I’ve never been one for modesty Raphael, and it’s not like you’re still my student’’ she said, mostly out of curiosity to know what he meant by ''some behaviors''.

‘‘Alright, well don’t say I didn’t warn ya!’’

He then proceeded to raise his right feet, placing it next to him on the bench, making that struggling towel useless as Byleth saw everything underneath before quickly looking away, blushing.  
‘‘I can cover myself back up if I’m making you uncomfortable Professor. I just feel a lot more relaxed without having to worry if that towel is covering what it needs to or not.’’  
‘‘You caught me by surprise is all. You used to be my student after all’’  
‘‘Well I don’t often get in my relaxed position with just anyone, being in the nude is one thing but well… maybe I should stop there.’’ he grumbled.  
‘‘Raphael, I don’t think I’ll be able to relax myself if you don’t show me what you mean. How about you just pretend I’m not here?’’ Byleth inquires.

For a few seconds, Raphael’s hesitant gaze meets Byleth’s, before slowly lifting the rest of the towel and uncovering what wasn’t already peeking out. Byleth couldn’t help but stare as he grabbed the length of his cock in one hand and started slowly stroking himself. He had a look she hadn’t seen before on his face, a mix of pride and fear. She could definitely understand his pride as he had been gifted with good length as well as great thickness.

‘‘You see I’m not like Sylvain, getting his frustrations out with sex. I’m not popular with girls in that way, and I really don’t mind. The only thing I need is to relieve tension once in awhile, and it so happens that the steam room just feels like the perfect room to do it!’’ 

Byleth doesn’t know how to answer. She had never felt attracted to Raphael before, but it was hard not to imagine what it would be like to be with a man his size, when he was right in front of her, in all of his splendor. She stays quiet for a while, still trying not to stare at him, despite desperately wanting to. She worries her silence will make him regret opening up to her, what could she possibly do to ease the tension in the room? All she can think about is her own tension building up between her thighs, as she tries to remember the last time she saw a naked man up close. Byleth was quite active before working at the monastery but since then it was almost as if she had taken a celibacy vow. She thought of how good it used to feel to seduce men and how bringing them to their climax made her feel powerful. It then dawned on her that there was only one thing she could do to relieve both the tension in the room and the one growing below her abdomen. She looked up to meet Raphael’s gaze as she slowly separated her knees while lowering her hand to caress her inner thighs. She brought her left feet up, mirroring him and fully exposing herself to Raphael whose mouth was now open wide.

It felt good to act this confident, she hadn’t done something like this in quite some time. She did her best to focus on her confidence rather that what the rest of the class would do if they found her in this position. Her right hand started slowly stroking her clit, happily discovering she was already wet, perhaps from the steam but most likely from the sight in front of her. She looked at him attentively to carefully follow his rhythm, for each tug he gave on his hardening cock, she would caress her clit in a circle motion. The room still felt awfully quiet, but it was starting to fill up with their increasing moans. It was Raphael who broke the silence:  
‘‘You’d be even more relaxed without that towel around you.’’  
She couldn’t believe he had the courage to suggest such a thing, but his confidence was turning her on and it was getting increasingly hot in the room. She gave him a quick nod and removed the towel, exposing her breasts to her former student. Raphael let out a groan as soon as he could see her in all of her glory. Byleth noticed he now held on to his cock with a tighter grasp and faster pace. She followed suit by inserting a finger inside her slit, struggling to not gasp audibly at the feeling. Raphael looked upon her, not knowing where to focus his attention, as her entire body fascinated him and made him want to lose control. He had never felt this kind of physical attraction before, he found it hard not lunging toward her, to taste every drop of sweat and pleasure that dripped from her sex.  
‘‘Should we...finish together?’’ she suggested, coyly.  
‘‘Y-yeah… let me know when you’re close Professor’’

That name again. It felt different this time, she liked the slight taboo that came wih it.  
Byleth started rubbing her clit with more vigor than before, letting her mind focus on Raphael’s cock and how amazing it would feel inside her. She rapidly imagined multiple scenarios, where he would use his strength to pin her down She could also see him hold her to fuck her standing up. The alternative where she was the one using the strength of her thick thighs to straddle and hold him down also came to mind.  
‘‘I’m c-close Raphael’’ she moaned.  
‘‘I’m right there with you!’’ he said a tad too loudly.

Raphael let out what could only be described as a battle cry as spurts of cum came out of the tip of his cock. Byleth’s orgasm came right after, as she felt waves of heat and electricity hit her entire body. She sighed, suddenly feeling a cold gust of wind caress her skin drenched in sweat. 

‘‘I don’t know about you but I’ve never felt this relaxed in my life.’’ Byleth admitted as she used the towel to clean herself up.  
‘‘Yeah, I feel fantastic!’’ Raphael roared, as chipper as ever while wiping what seemed like a big amount of cum on his stomach. ‘‘Y’know, I’ve heard of other ways to relax that I haven’t gotten to try yet due to a lack of partner...’’  
‘‘Maybe you can show me next time.’’ Byleth tilt her head playing innocent. She knew she was more experienced than he was, but letting him take the lead felt all the more exciting. 

Afterwards, Byleth headed straight to take a long bath. She could not help but imagine what Raphael as well as the rest of her former students had in store for her in the months to come.


End file.
